


Inside Jokes (or, The Things We Do, Are Just Between Me and You)

by AlexandraHamilfan (SilverMillenium_QueenNeptune)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, In the Heights - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Vanessa, F/M, Gay Male Character, Groff and Lin are just friends, Linessa is love, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMillenium_QueenNeptune/pseuds/AlexandraHamilfan
Summary: Groff and Lin have great inside jokes. The best is their flirtationship with one another. It was Groff's idea to play it up. At the end of the day, he knows Lin's going home to Vanessa. As long as Lin's his friend and supports him, Jon's okay with that.





	1. Nerves

Lin's nerves never get the better of him. Not like this. Vanessa knows that, and it's easily evident to her as she watches her boyfriend prepping for the new video he has to shoot today. He's doing a promo for two musicals.  The first, is of course, his own _In The Heights._

"Calm down, Lin. Always so hyper.", she teases, kissing his cheek. He shakes his head, quickly correcting her. 

" 'm not hyper. Energy, 'Ness. Energy.", he tries to explain. But he knows, deep down, it's true. He's always been a ball of hyperactivity, something even his teachers noticed when he was younger. Anything creative gets him going. Or, if on the off chance you get him started talking about Puerto Rico. . . in which case there is a possibility he may never shut up. 

 _You can't fault the man for being proud of the things that make him happy_ , she thinks. Somehow, Lin reads it in her eyes, and he can't help but agree. Their unspoken communication with one another, like this bond they developed way back when he was too shy to even speak to her because he felt she was out of his league, is still there. She pats his back, assuring, confident. She has faith in him. 

"Lin, you're gonna be great. Just don't let yourself get too overwhelmed.", she coos into his ear, and sees at least some of the bouncing vanish. It's the effect she has on him. Keeping him grounded, calming him down. She wonders for a moment why he hasn't seen that yet and decided to marry her. 

 _Damn! She is good. Maybe I do need someone like her in my corner all the time._ He knows she would be, if he asked, but he's not ready for that yet. He reassures himself that it'll come, in its' own time. Then he realizes, he has a theater to get to. 

"Thanks,  _mi amor_. I'll see you soon!", he says, kissing her hand for dramatic effect as he backs out the door, sending himself a mental reminder to let his music do the talking so she knows how loved and valued she is. But for right now, he has to go be a superstar. 


	2. Promos Suck. Don't they?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon hates doing promos for Spring Awakening. He hates it a little less when a rapping Puerto Rican shows up to help him shoot a promo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, couple of things to mention here.  
> 1\. Most ITH/Hamilton fans will know this but the lyrics used here ARE for an actual promo for ITH, that also referenced and promoted Spring Awakening. ITH was premiering just as Jonathan Groff and Lea Michele were preparing to exit the cast of Spring Awakening.  
> 2\. The lyrics used are a mash up of the High School Musical 2 song Bet on It and original rhymes/lyrics by Lin-Manuel Miranda. I do not own either.  
> 3\. The video for this promo for ITH and Spring Awakening can be found on YouTube. It is  
> [ Heights Cool Musical Too...Bet on It!](https://youtu.be/ep0tpRqaZ4Y)

Jon runs his fingers through his hair, trying not to huff with displeasure at the fact that he's here, in makeup, this early. It doesn't help. He's still ticked and he knows it.  He tells himself to calm down. It doesn't work.  It makes him wish Lea were here. Lea knows him, knows how agitated all this makes him.  Even when she's not there, he can hear her voice in the back of his mind.

* * *

He'd met her for coffee yesterday, anxious over all of it.  He'd tried his hardest to convince her, but she was unmoving.  

"I'm telling you, this isn't a good idea, Lea. You know me. I hate this kind of thing. We're the leads, we should be doing it together." He's all whine and boyish smiles and charm, hoping that somehow she'll take pity on him and agree to do the promo together like he knows they should be doing. He hopes she knows it too.

"I love you, Jonathan.", Lea whispers, giggling and kissing his cheek. He can hear in her voice that she's not going to give into her request. It's true, they are the leads. Melchior and Wendla, the eventual lovers on which the whole tragic story centers. He can bear this if she's there, he knows he can.  But she doesn't seem to be interested.  

"So do the promo with me.", he begs. She hums, in the non-committal way that means she probably won't do it. He figured as much. He sits down and tries not to fuss with his hair or his clothes.  She stares at him before speaking. 

"You know you're not doing this in character, right? So you don't need me there. We're only Melchior and Wendla on stage. We'll be fine. You'll be fine, I promise."

"How can you promise that? Lea!!!", he tries not to scream at her. 

"You'll be fantastic. I'm not able to do this one. You, though, you're gonna be amazing.", she says. He sulks, knowing she still loves him, but he's resigned to his fate: He has to do this promo alone. 

* * *

 

"I hate promo day.", he mutters to himself. But he pulls it together. After all, he is a professional, and acting is his life. He can act like he wants to be here for however long it takes them to shoot. Even if Lea isn't here, he can bear this. Then he looks across the grass and sees someone talking to the promo director. He thinks he recognizes the guy, briefly, but it doesn't fully register. 

Jon sizes Lin up in his mind, careful not to say anything out loud. He's not ready to come out of his proverbial closet yet. Even if he were, a guy that cute is probably all ready taken, anyway. Lin walks up, offers a hand and a smile. 

"Looks like we're doing this together. Lin-Manuel Miranda."

" _In The Heights_ , right?"

"Yeah. How'd you. . .?"

"Small theater. People talk. Oh, uh. . . Jonathan Groff."

"Yeah, I know.  _Spring Awakening_." Of course, he knows about Jon's work, the alt rock musical that's been on Broadway since 2006. Rumor has it that Jon and his co-star, Lea Michele are about done with the show's run after originating their roles. Lin takes a long, hard look at Jon, hoping he's not obviously staring. Concepts unfold in his mind like a map, but he doesn't dare say any of them out loud, not yet.  At last, Jon speaks again, a bit awestruck for reasons even he can't quite place. He gives Lin a once over, taking in the all black outfit, wondering exactly what it is this guy is going for. 

 _He's cute. A bit eclectic, but cute. Also, straight for sure._ , Jon reminds himself for the millionth time. Even if he can't have Lin, he reasons, at least he can dream. They finish talking and Lin gives him that boyish smile that Jon just knows is a signature. He tries to tell his heart not to beat a thousand miles a minute at the idea of the handsome young Puerto Rican. 

"So, Lin-Manuel. . .

"Oh, no, please. Call me Lin. I insist. That's what all my friends call me." Jon knows it's stupid, knows he'll regret it, but he has to ask

" So, are you. .  . seeing anyone?", he blurts out. He can almost  _hear_ Lea's sigh as the voice in his head that sounds like her reminds him for the millionth time that he's asking a stupid question, that Lin is straight and uninterested. 

"Actually, I am happily spoken for. My girlfriend's name is Vanessa."

"Vanessa. You named the girl in your play after your fiancee?"

"Try high school crush. Not my fiancee yet, but if I'm lucky. . . ", Lin corrects with a laugh and Jon fights the urge not to go full queen and whisper "Oh  _honey._ ", like he knows what Lin means.  It's only then that they hear the call for places.  Lin smiles. They've got more to talk about, he knows. They'll do it later. Lin gets made up quickly. Jon and another pretty Latina are standing nearby. For a second, Jon can't help wondering if she's the girlfriend Lin was going on about. She makes her way over. 

"Karen Olivo.", she says, offering a friendly hand. Jon notices her warmth, smiles, takes it.

"Jonathan Groff. So, Karen. . .", he pauses, waiting for a sign he hasn't overstepped. She nods, so he continues. "What exactly are we doing here?"

"Well, I'm Lin's co-star. I play his love interest, Vanessa, in the play. Hey, a word of warning. Lin's pretty good at this hip hop thing, but he's also pretty corny.  You might want to brace yourself." She looks slightly annoyed with the whole process, maybe exhausted, and boredom flits across her face. 

"Yeah thanks. I play the lead in Spring Awakening, Melchoir. My co-star had something else come up, so I guess I'm the only one doing this. Will that throw Lin at all?"

"Lin? Oh, no way. He'll riff it. As you'll hear, he's got killer comedic timing and freestyle skills. Just be prepared. You might never know what's coming. I heard he's thinking something to do with _High School Musical 2_. Yeah, Lin and pop culture references are just. . . well, you'll see. We just stand here, look pretty, and let the genius do his thing."

"Ok. . ."

* * *

After everyone was made up and had their hair done, they were ready to start the promo. Karen and Jon had been told to let everything focus on Lin, so they prepared stone-serious faces. Jon hoped Lin didn't do anything too funny and make him laugh. Still, he was anxious to see what Karen had meant. What exactly was Lin going to do? Lin had started in the open grass in front of the building. He looked a bit like a ninja, Jon thought. That nearly made him laugh before the promo director called action and Lin began to sing. 

Then he heard the too-familiar music.  It almost made him laugh. Lin had indeed chosen a pop culture reference.

 _High School Musical 2?_ , Jon thinks. A little embarrassed that he now thinks he knows exactly where Lin's going with this. As Lin begins to sing, Jon realizes, he's right. 

_Everybody's always talkin' at me_

_Everybody's tryin' to get in my head_

_I wanna listen to my own heart talkin'_

_I need to finish In the Heights instead_

_Did you ever_

_Close a show to put it back on_

_Did you ever_

_Get on a stage and wanna get off?_

_Did you ever_

_Dance around the park and let it all go?_

_Did you make a video_

_Instead of writing your show?_

_I like to dance a lot_

_That's who I am_

_The ladies think I'm hot_

_Check out my tan!_

_Will I be In the Heights?_

_You know you can_

_Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it (Bet on me)_

_And In The Heights is gonna_

_Be on Broadway_

_I wanna plug the show_

_Today is the day!_

_Am I the type of guy who seems kinda gay_

_Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it_

_Oh, hold up_

_Give me room to think_

_Bring it on down_

_Hi, my name is Lin Miranda_

_I know you don't know who I am but I_

_Wore these pants and I'm willin' to dance_

_Like an idiot if ya just gimme the chance_

_To just plug my show and reach the people_

_Bust my flow cuz the flow is lethal_

_It's called In the Heights and life is sweet, yo_

_It helps that I get to kiss Karen Olivo_

_Eight times a week, yo_

_The beat's goin' but we keep goin' cuz we know_

_We movin' and provin' to Michael Riedel_

_We can have a hit show about Latino people_

_Who wake up at my Bodega_

_And sorry "Mr. Kenny Ortega"_

_You better tell Zac Efron that he gotta get off_

_Because he's never gonna look like Jonathan Groff_  
  
_Woo, damn he's so cute_

 _Heh, okay, I'm sorry but it's true_  
  
_Don't look in his eyes you'll get taken in_

 _You'll be breakin' in to Spring Awakenin'_  
  
_And that High School Musical's rakin' it in_

_It was paper thin, but they made it again_

_I 'm facin' the end of this song the hard way_

_Is this what it takes just to make it to Broadway?!_

* * *

 

Lin dances around a few more times. Admittedly, he does look like a bit of an idiot. But then, who is Jon to critique such genius?  He wonders if Lin meant that part about him being cute, but pushes it to the back of his mind, because he doesn't need to be distracted. As popular as Lin seems to be right now, surely him mentioning  _Spring Awakening_ will help them. Finally he hears whoever was filming tell Lin that they've got it. As if by magic, the hyper, dancing Lin from earlier is gone. This Lin is staring at Jon with a goofy grin on his face.  After he gets his makeup off, Jon wanders around for a bit, when Lin spots him. 

"Listen, about that flirty sounding comment..."  
  
"Calling me cute or comparing me to Zac Efron?", Jon says, batting his eyelashes flirtatiously. He drops the act quickly and laughs, hoping Lin won't see through it, won't know how forced it is.  His mind keeps chanting to him that Lin is straight, he can't come out like this.

"Jon. How many people actually know you're gay?", Lin asks, quietly. Only the two of them hear, and Jon takes a second to marvel at how discreetly and simply Lin's posed the question. 

"Not many.", he admits. The truth is, almost no one, except now Lin and Lea, a few select others he can count on one hand. But he has to keep something to himself. Relief washes over him when Lin looks back at him. It's a look that's understood between them. He instantly knows he's safe. Lin may not be gay, but Jon knows an ally when he sees one and it puts him at ease.  He knows that this will be an amazing friendship. 

"Don't worry about how flirty you sounded, Lin. It's okay. It's just between friends. You can pretend flirt with me any time you want. Stay in touch, okay?", he says, patting Lin's shoulder, hoping it comes off as supportive and friendly.

"Yeah. Hey, don't count me out. I might have a role for you someday!", Lin calls back, and he knows this is the start of something that holds promise for  both of them.  Maybe someday, when he writes another hit, there will be a role for Jon in it. He doesn't know how much Jon wants that day to come. But for now, he'll be patient and content with what he's got. Someday can wait


	3. Outta My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin and Jon keep in touch throughout the rest of his run of In The Heights. Lin decides Vanessa is worth keeping around.

Groff doesn't hear from Lin for a while after the promo. Lea practically begs him for details; what was it like? Were there people there that she might have known? Jon just passes it off to himself as her star-struck reaction. For now, he's just Melchior, she's just Wendla, and Lin. . . 

. . . well, if Jon's being honest with himself, he knows that Lin's a whole other story. Lin's just a NuyoRican kid... 

 _Not a kid, he's older than you._ , Jon's brain reminds him, and he feels chastised for thinking like that.  He tells Lea that it was just work. Lea, being Lea, doesn't buy it. Thankfully for Jon's addled brain, though, she doesn't push to know more either.  For his part, the show goes on. He moves on from Spring Awakening, takes on other projects. Stays in touch with Lea because, of course, she's the one who keeps him grounded. 

Lin, too, moves on. He leaves In The Heights, passing the torch on to Javier Muñoz, his alternate and friend. He will make it back someday, he knows, but he's got a life to live. Still, somewhere, in the back of his mind. is a friend he made at a goofy promotional shoot years before. 

Of course, the time isn't idle for Jon either. Lea's doing  _Glee_ , killing it as Rachel Berry. He pops up occasionally as her on-again, off-again fling, Jesse St. James.  They giggle at how strange it is, the two of them playing love interests. Doing intimate scenes when they both know where he stands with women. 

"It feels. . . I dunno. . ."

" _Weird_? Out of place?", Lea supplies.  Jon just nods. 

"I wanna be back on a stage.", he confesses. Lea doesn't blame him, just nods in support. Jon thinks he has to be out of his mind.  He's nearly forgotten all about Lin, and  _In The Heights_ and the promo. Lea promises him the opportunity will come, someday soon. Jon doesn't know if he believes it.  He knows he loves acting, especially when he can do it with his best friend. 

* * *

 

Shortly after  _Heights_ closes, Lin mans up and asks Vanessa to marry him. He doesn't believe it at first when she accepts, but she does. The beautiful high school crush that Lin was too shy to talk to is his now, and Lin can't believe his luck. He's awestruck that she's stood by him that long. How she's been so patient, he'll never know. His fiancee is a saint. He loses track of everything else, temporarily forgets about Jon, and Jon forgets him, too, for the moment. But neither realizes their paths will cross again sooner than they expect. 


End file.
